Simmering Fire
by Myhoniahaka
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, second prince of Konohagakure, has a deadly secret. He loves Naruto Uzumaki. But one was a prince and the other a peasant. The world would never be in favor of their love, so they hide in the shadows, forever as a secret relationship. But what happens when someone learns the truth? How far will they go to keep their relationship secret?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

 **Warnings:** lemons, mentions of homophobia

SasuNaruSasu

* * *

Their breath was heavy as rainfall, bodies dripping with sweat. Naruto groaned beneath him, hands clasping at Sasuke's tender skin, nails biting into thighs as Sasuke sunk his body deeper into Naruto's flesh. Mewls and whimpers escaped luscious lips, pleas of "more" and "yes" intertwining with the occasional groan. Sasuke's dick pulsed with pleasure, aching for release as he thrust faster and deeper. Naruto spread his legs, hands clasping at Sasuke's thighs as desire overwhelmed their senses. The world twisted into nonexistence behind them, bodies mingling with joy and sensuality.

"Almost there." Naruto wheezed, neck craning to the side, eyes closed, mouth wide open. Flames danced through their needy bodies. Sasuke hit the sweet spot Naruto begged for every time they dove under the covers, and he was rewarded with his lover's rough growl as Naruto climaxed beneath him. He didn't go limp, however, not like Sasuke's previous lovers had.

Naruto's fingers dug into Sasuke's hips, pushing his body deeper inside, thrusting in tune with Sasuke's movements. Lost in the sense of dark pleasure, Sasuke cried to the heavens, riding his orgasm out with slow, deliberate thrusts. "God, how do you do that?" He said. Every time Sasuke topped it felt as if Naruto were the one pleasuring _him_. But it was Sasuke that first wrapped his legs around Naruto's hips. He pushed his tongue into Naruto's mouth and caressed Naruto's back, chest, groin, everything. He touched Naruto, and while Naruto always touched back, it was never with the same force. And yet, Naruto's fingertips burned with pleasure no matter how little he touched Sasuke.

"I'm just that good." Naruto said. Sasuke pulled out, falling to the side as Naruto pressed his head to Sasuke's collarbone. Perspiration glistened their skin, pecks pointed in the chill air. Winter had hit harder this year, yet his body brimmed with fire. "But you're even better."

"Not possible." Sasuke said.

"It's true. Ever wonder why I always come first?"

Sasuke brushed his hands over Naruto's chest, tracing the contours of his muscles, pinching the nipples ever so slightly. He weaved his hand through Naruto's hair, wringing out the tangles until all was smooth. "I love you." He said. It was all he thought about these days. Naruto, with his sky-blue eyes and sunny hair, waiting in the kitchens as Sasuke's family prepped for dinner. Sasuke used to wrap his arm around Naruto's neck while he made Sasuke's favorite dish. But Naruto had since insisted that any public affection was forbidden, and who was he to deny Naruto's wishes.

 _It's a safety precaution. Not a wish._

"Sakura's due date is coming. We might want to stop until after the kid is born. And even then, we'll have to be extra careful. More eyes will watch you with the presence of a child." Naruto said. Sasuke frowned, resting his hand on Naruto's shoulder. Where had that come from? Like public affections, Sakura was a forbidden topic among them. When they first started this relationship, Naruto's insecurity about Sakura had been the root of hundreds of arguments and quarrels. Even now, Sasuke wondered if Naruto _still_ felt that Sakura meant anything to him.

 _He knows she's nothing. We talked about this._

"I mean, with you being a father and all. I'm just assuming people will watch you more closely."

"I guess. You know she means nothing, right? I only married her because Father wants an heir. And it's not like I had a choice. Arranged marriages are final, Naruto. No royal can say no to them."

"I know. I know. It's just… you're having a kid, and that's a big thing."

"It won't change anything."

"It's a kid, Sasuke. It was easy to ignore before because it didn't seem real. But the baby is almost here and it _will_ change things. People will analyze everything you do. They'll see every look you give me, hear every spoken word between us. They'll watch me leave your chambers and they won't think I was serving you breakfast. The kid will be here too. We won't have much time together—"

"Your overthinking this."

"It's not _your_ life on the line."

That much was true. Sasuke couldn't fathom the fear Naruto must walk around with. Homosexuality was the devil's work, according to most everyone in the nation. If they learned their prince was laying with another man—and a servant, no less—they'd believe Naruto was working for Satan. They'd drag him to the execution house, and father would set a date. Sasuke would be forced into exorcism to pull the demon Naruto forced into him out. He'd be shunned by his family, yet revered all the same because the public wouldn't know that Sasuke was a sinner.

And Naruto would be hanged.

"Do you remember that time at the lake?" Sasuke said. Years ago, tales of stories and past experiences would never have left his mouth. But Naruto's exhilarant personality and chronic optimism brought out a hidden joy Sasuke had never discovered. Storytelling, as he learned, was his favorite pastime. He taught lessons to children of stories of myths and legends, of a love so strong not even a wife could tear them apart.

"I'm serious, Sasuke."

"When we first met. You had no idea who I was. I thought that was atrocious. A peasant not knowing their own prince? Incredulous. So I stowed you away to the castle, convinced that I was punishing you, and gave you work."

"And then you realize people like work. It gives us money." Naruto said. He pressed his head to Sasuke's chest, relaxing into the song of Sasuke's voice. Sasuke weaved his fingers through Naruto's hair, closing his eyes as the softest locks slipped through his fingers. Body heat protected them from the winter air, warmth spreading through their bodies as they became one with the other.

"Don't interrupt." Sasuke said, "I since learned that not everyone has money, and a week after you started working for me you got on your knees and thanked me for giving you work. That was when I asked you to never tell a soul I was at that lake, and for a while you listened. But I was angry you knew not of me, so I was an arse to you. And to spite me, you got up on the main balcony of the town square and shouted to the land that I was at that lake."

A laugh bubbled from Naruto's chest. Sasuke relished the melody, the vibrations. Blonde hair turned to the side, Naruto's eyes glistening up at Sasuke's face. "Your father wasn't happy." He said.

"Damn straight. I hadn't seen him so pissed before. I fired you on the spot, and the next day, you broke into the castle, stolen sword waving like some maniac, barged into my chambers and scared the living shit l out of me.'

He remembered that day like it was yesterday. Sasuke had only known Naruto for two weeks, and they hardly gave each other a second glance. But Naruto was regretting losing his job, and came by to beg for it back. But begging was not Naruto's specialty, and he wound up insulting Sasuke in the worst way possible.

"'Wake up, my royal arse,' you said. 'Your favorite dish is going cold.'"

"Are you done yet?" Naruto said. His cheeks were flushed red, lips set into an innocent pout. His hair was unruly, impossible to tame, skin as bronze as the statue outside the castle. Beauty lined his every feature, and Sasuke wondered how anyone could see the devil within someone so kind.

"I was so angry. No one dared call me an arse before, even when I deserved it. But I couldn't stay mad for long because you had lost your shirt that day, and sweat glistened off your chest, nipples round and perfect. The humidity made your hair damp. Not the greatest turn on, that one, but everything else was made me want to—"

"Kiss me, I know. You did a fantastic job of it."

"I didn't _just_ kiss you, Naruto. I shoved my tongue down your throat, slipped my hands down your pants. I slithered my mouth down your neck until you finally pushed me away. But you weren't done there. Not even close. You slammed me against the wall, pinning me to the corner. You claimed it was punishment for firing you. And you put your hand on my crotch as if it belonged there. Do you remember that feeling, Naruto?"

A stirring in his dick made him pause, arousal shining anew. Sasuke slid his hand down Naruto's chest, groping the hard muscles of Naruto's abs, picking at plump pecks, and trailed his hands lower and lower until he was clasping Naruto's balls. "Is this okay?" He whispered, the story fading away from his mind. Naruto shuddered, bringing his hand up to Sasuke's face.

"We need to talk about the baby." Naruto said, "we've put it off too long."

Sasuke pushed Naruto to the side. If they were having this conversation, they were staring in each other's eyes, not snuggling like lovers without a problem. Naruto had been giving Sasuke subtle hints of this talk these few weeks, and like the arsehole he was, Sasuke ignored him. He thought the problem would dissipate on its own. But Naruto only grew more restless, shying away from the castle guards and even seeking work from some other royal just so no one noticed how much time he and Sasuke spent together.

 _I've ignored his needs. I put myself first._

This conversation terrified him. Naruto had gotten so upset in the past as Sasuke spoke of Sakura that he ran out in tears, guards watching and all. That was when they made Sakura a forbidden topic, and she hadn't come up since. But now they were talking about his and Sakura's _baby._

"It's business, Naruto. Nothing more. The baby is to keep the bloodline moving forward. My marriage only exists so we could have a baby. I love _you_. No one else, understand?"

"That's not what we need to talk about, Sasuke. I'm already risking enough just by being here. That baby is going to give you so much attention, and if anyone _sees us together_ —"

"That will never happen."

"I will be hanged."

Sasuke flinched as if struck. How often had he avoided thinking about that? _All the damn time._ And yet, the threat loomed over him like a cloud. They had been lucky thus far. Naruto's job as Sasuke's servant and good friend excused any excess time they spent together. Sakura was well aware that they were close, but she knew not how close they truly were. _She's not finding out either._ Sasuke would protect Naruto no matter the cost. If their relationship was revealed, they'd run away together, find somewhere no one would find them and live the life they wanted to live. No one could stop them then. Not Sakura, not any guards, not Sasuke's parents, and not an execution.

"We can always leave." Sasuke said, "find somewhere safe. We'll never have to hide again."

"We'll be hunted down."

Sasuke brushed his lips against Naruto's, tasting the lingering soup of dinner, and feeling his body burn with a heat only found when he touched Naruto. "We'll find a way." Sasuke said, breath hovering over his mouth, "we always find a way."

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke, bringing passion to the kiss. Sasuke straddled Naruto's waist, a muffled groan escaping busy lips. They'd need a longer conversation later, but for now, they had each other. And what else could they need?

 _Nothing_

* * *

Thank you for reading. please review.


End file.
